Clover
by Cheese Childish
Summary: Cerita pendek Piko menembak Haku dengan tidak elitnya. #BrilliantWords: Rainbow


Vocaloid fanfiction © Crypton & Yamaha

**Clover**

**.**

_Untuk mengikuti celenj facebook #BrillianWords: Rainbow. Green – colourful garden._

**...**

Yowane Haku, gadis berumur 15 tahun yang baru saja merasakan 'apa itu pubertas' secara telat, berada di kebun rumahnya dan duduk di tepi genangan air hujan sambil mengandaikan andai saja dia bisa pacaran. Dia pengen sekali merasa bagaimana berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, bahkan berciuman.

Baik, sebenarnya Haku tidak pernah sama sekali berpikiran untuk pacaran. Ogah punya orang yang super rewel. Sudah cukup hanya punya adik yang jengkelinnya sampai Haku musti bertasbih agar otaknya tidak pecah saking sering menahan kesal.

Seperti ini:

"_Kak."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Minta beliin snack dengan bungkus hijau dong," sang adik Haku, Kasane Teto, memohon melas pada kakak sulungnya._

"_Oh baiklah," Haku memanggil salah satu penjaga kios makanan kecil yang kebetulan stand dekat mereka. "Pak, snack dengan bungkus hijau." dan tidak berapa lama, sang penjaga memberi apa yang dimaksud Haku._

"_Nih," Haku kaget tidak menemukan adiknya kemana-mana. Dan ternyata, sang adik malah gombalin penjaga kios._

"_Kak, cantik aku atau kakakku? Tolong jangan terperdaya oleh wajah kakakku karena sebetulnya dia itu gak ada cewe-ceweknya," tanya dan peringat Teto polos. Kebetulan sang penjaga kios itu lawan jenis dan bujang. Tentu pertanyaan blak-blakkan tadi membuat kedua wajah remaja didekat sana memerah. Dan Haku sakit hati mendengar kalimat terakhir adiknya._

Haku bersumpah dia takkan pernah mendekati lawan jenis, meski ia tahu sebenarnya yang bersalah adalah kepolosan adiknya sendiri. Sebagai kakak yang baik terhadap adik, dia tidak mau menyalahkan adiknya.

"Stres ni anak, udah gede main air kobokan.

"Jarang ke taman kali makanya langsung kayak bocah."

Haku baru sadar, dia tidak sedang di tepi kolam ikan rumah Miku—sahabatnya sekaligus bintang kelasnya, tapi di suatu kebunnya yang terlihat oleh orang yang berlalu-lalang. Dia menarik tangannya cepat, menahan malu karena dipelototin orang-orang dengan wajah heran.

Saat itu pula Piko langsung menyambar Haku, "Sini pelukan sama aku," dan Haku mau-maunya berpelukan bareng pria yang tidak jelas kapan datangnya.

Tiga...

Dua...

Satu...

Haku sadar ada suatu kejanggalan, dan langsung Haku memberi tatapan tajam pada Piko yang keenakan dipeluk. Sebuah bogeman keras mendarat sukses pada pipi kanan Piko hingga sang yang terkena nistaan Haku nyungsep pada pohon besar taman.

"Wow! Pisang!" Len numpang lewat dan kagum dari kejauhan. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa bedakan mana orang mana pisang.

"Jangan peluk orang seenaknya! B—bodoh!" Haku sepertinya lupa bahwa dia yang menyerang duluan, dan lupa bertanya Piko dating darimana. Piko berusaha keluar tapi badannya terjepit dengan dua dahan yang menahan tubuhnya.

Mungkin melihat sikap malu-malu Haku Piko sering jumpai. Pasalnya, setelah beberapa kali sikap pedulinya ditolak mentah-mentah sama gadis berperangai kejam ini, Piko sudah hafal bahwa sikap bengis gadis pubertas itu wajar.

Misalnya saat Haku lupa mengerjakan PR. Sudah dikasi buku contekan bukannya berterima kasih, Piko malah diberi arang dengan alasan "Gigi kuning itu kata ibu aku cocoknya pake arang biar putih.". Demi apa coba ngasi arang? Piko merasa giginya putih aja tuh, apalagi setiap pagi dia selalu cek muka pada kaca yang retak.

Itu sih belum parah. Piko ingat saat dia bersama Haku ke toko pakaian buat beli baju, dan Haku bertanya, "Aku kayaknya gendut deh pake ini," dan dibalas Piko, "Ya udah beli baju yang lain aja." Haku langsung teriak, "TUH KAN AKU GENDUT!" dan hadiah berupa bogeman kembali didaratkan pada wajah Piko.

Piko ingin sekali melupakan Haku, namun ada alasan dia terus mengincar gadis berambut perak ini. Karena, dia cinta pertama Piko dari SMP, sampai sekarang—SMA. Siapa yang menyangka karena Haku pernah memakan masakan Piko yang gagal ketika mengikuti lomba memasak saat SMP sampai Haku menderita diare selama 5 hari, mampu membuat Piko jatuh hati pada gadis yang tidak jelas kepribadiannya ini?

Sang pria yang jenis kelaminnya patut dipertanyakan ini menyodorkan sesuatu pada Haku dari atas pohon.

"Aku suka padamu Haku!" ucap Piko langsung tanpa embel-embel.

"... dengan Clover?"

Piko diam. Darimana Piko mendapat clover? Hanya Tuhan dan tangan Piko yang tahu.

"... Err anggap ini bunga mawar," Piko merasa sekarang adalah suasana paling tegang, dimana jiwa raganya sebagai pria dipertaruhkan. Dia menghirup nafas, dan dengan posisi tidak elitnya yang masih terjepit di dahan pohon ia berujar, "Mohon jadilah pacar orang ganteng sedunia ini!"

Muncullah angin sepoi-sepoi nyasar menerbangkan rambut milik kedua insan tersebut. Entah sejak kapan kilauan-kilauan cahaya mengitari mereka berdua.

Haku diam, lalu tanpa sadar dia tertawa geli, "Ahaha Piko, kamu butuh 1 juta tahun buat jadi ganteng. Gigi aja masih kuning kok!"

**KRAKK!**

Muncul suara gelas retak ketika Piko mematung seakan ingin pecah.

"Tapi kalau pacaran, mungkin bisa terima," Haku menerima clover dari tangan Piko sambil tersenyum. "Untuk saat ini."

Entah bagaimana menggambarkan perasaan Piko sekarang. Yang jelas saat dia diterima, rasanya seperti menang taruhan dan mendapat hadiah berupa mobil butut. 'Mobil' untuk rupa Haku yang menurutnya mewah, 'butut' untuk pribadi Haku yang bisa membuat Piko gampang naik darah juga malu.

"Clover benar-benar membawa keberuntungan ya?" seru Piko senang.

Hari ini, 11 Desember, pukul 12.37, di taman dimana posisi sang yang menembak sangat tidak elit, adalah tanggal mereka mulai jadian.

.

.

"Uhuk yang baru jadian."

"Teto! Masuk ke kamar!"

**-Finn-**

**A/N: Pertama buat fanfic OTP-ku dengan... ficlet. Oke. Akhirnya punya OTP setelah lama mengagumi twincest atau brother/sister complex. **


End file.
